Yo quisiera ser
by EmptyHeart North
Summary: Él era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera desear, eso decía ella y él quería que lo viera de manera diferente.


**La novata se hace presente. **

**Hola a todos por estos rumbos. Traigo un mediocre One-shot de la linda pareja Suika. La verdad es que la pareja me gusta demasiado y este relato pequeño ya lo había publicado en otro foro, hace muchísimo tiempo y ahora que sé más o menos cómo usar esta página decidí hacer una aportación de estos dos. En realidad es un song-fic con la canción de Reik que lleva el título del mismo.**

**Bueno, creo que ya hablé mucho. Les dejo la historia y advierto que el anime/manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishi, así como la canción aquí mencionada que le pertenece al grupo correspondiente. Hago esto por mera entretención.**

**Yo quisiera ser**

—Sasuke-kun— dijo una chica pelirroja con voz débil, mientras de sus ojos color canela brotaban abundantes lágrimas, imparables.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz, molestia!— le gritó aquel chico que llevaba por nombre Sasuke.

—Pero… Sasuke-kun ¡Yo te amo!— le gritó ella desconsolada.

—Pero yo a ti no. No eres más que un estorbo para mí. Jamás tuviste oportunidad conmigo.

— ¡Yo hice todo por ti! ¡Y lo haría de nuevo! ¿Por qué me tratas así?

—Porque eres una cualquiera. Odiada por todos, si estoy contigo mi imagen bajaría mucho y no quiero eso.

—Pero… estuvimos juntos… un tiempo…

—Sólo te usé. No significas para mí nada. Ya no me eres útil… bueno, pensándolo bien, nunca lo fuiste.

Con estas últimas palabras, Sasuke Uchiha se fue de allí. Dejado a la pelirroja sola y triste, en medio de los suburbios. Los sollozos no dejaban a aquella joven. Sus gafas empañadas evitaban que viera hacia dónde caminaba, por lo que sólo seguía sin rumbo fijo. El dolor que la embargaba era tan grande que sintió ganas de morir allí. Siempre había amado a Sasuke, siempre había hecho todo por él, incondicionalmente, y ahora, su mundo había sido derrumbado por aquellas crueles palabras que el chico que amaba le había dicho.

Corrió. En este momento sólo había una persona que podía sacarla de su oscuridad mental. Se dirigió a la dirección que ya conocía de ante mano. Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta tocó con desesperación. No mucho después de haberlo hecho, de la casa salió un joven alto, de cabellos azul claro, casi blanquecinos y ojos color violeta que miraba a la chica con asombro.

—Karin, ¿qué…?

La chica se le abalanzó abrazándolo e interrumpiéndolo. Entendiendo que algo había destrozado a su amiga, la condujo adentro de la casa. Se sentaron y ella se desahogo.

_Soy tu mejor amigo,  
>Tu pañuelo de lágrimas<br>De amores perdidos.  
>Te recargas en mi hombro<br>Tu llanto no cesa,  
>Yo sólo te acaricio.<em>

—Fue muy cruel conmigo… Suigetsu— le contó Karin de manera entrecortada.

—Tranquila, todo está bien. Ya pasó, no volverá a hacerte daño.

—No, ya no… porque ya lo hizo. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?— y el llanto abundó.

_Y me dices: ¿por qué la vida  
>Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?<br>Yo sólo te abrazo y te consuelo  
>Me pides mil consejos para protegerte<em>

_De tu próximo encuentro  
>Sabes que te cuido.<em>

—No lo sé… pero te prometo que no dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte. Quédate a mi lado y nada ni nadie te hará daño.

—Gracias, eres el mejor amigo que pude tener.

_Lo que no sabes es que  
>Yo quisiera ser ese por quien<br>Tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
>Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,<br>Ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
>Yo quisiera ser ese por quien<br>Tú despertaras ilusionada  
>Yo quisiera que vivieras<br>De mí siempre enamorada._

Suigetsu, mirándola, la sintió temblar en sus brazos y permitió que su pensamiento se concentrara en el Uchiha. Sintiendo que su sangre hervía por la furia, murmuró en su mente que ese imbécil era la persona más cruel y egoísta que en su vida había conocido. Deseó tanto tenerlo frente a sí para darle su merecido.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Karin lo miraba extrañada, pues había sentido la ira que emanaba de él.

—Suigetsu— susurró sorprendida—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

_Tú te me quedas viendo  
>Y me preguntas<br>Si algo me está pasando.  
>Y yo no sé que hacer, si tu superas<br>Que me estoy muriendo, quisiera  
>Decirte, lo que yo siento.<br>Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces  
>Y que sólo en mi mente vivas para siempre<em>

—No tengo nada. Estoy bien.

Simplemente no podía decirle lo que sentía. Él no era Sasuke Uchiha o su hermano mayor, los populares, los hombre más codiciosos entre las mujeres, chicos de prestigio y bien parecidos. No. Él no era ellos. Por eso sabía que no tendría oportunidad con Karin, ya el corazón de ella había decidido amar a esa clase de personas. Es por eso que la amaba en secreto y sólo en secreto. A pesar de que eso lo consumía poco a poco, lastimándolo, porque él miraba con dolor como Karin se rebajaba para llamar la atención de esos prepotentes. Se llenaba de celos cuando Sasuke solía invitarla a salir, pero nada podía hacer.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?— le preguntó él. Lo único que él podía hacer era preocuparse por el bienestar de ella, consolarla cuando lo necesitara. No más.

—Claro, gracias. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

Sin más, la pelirroja se despidió y salió del departamento de él.

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quién  
>Tú te desvelas y te desesperas<br>Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
>Ese que viene de tus sentimientos.<br>Yo quisiera ser ese por quién  
>Tú despertarás ilusionada<br>Yo quisiera que vivieras,  
>De mí siempre enamorada.<em>

Suigetsu suspiró una vez que cerró la puerta por donde su amiga había salido. Dio un para de pasos cuando el timbre se escuchó. Extrañado, se acerca a la puerta y la abre encontrándose con Karin. Sorprendido preguntó:

—Karin, ¿qué…?

Nuevamente, el joven fue interrumpido por la chica. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue interrumpido por un abrazo, sino por los labios de la pelirroja que se posaron sobre los suyos. Tan solo fue un instante, por lo que, rápidamente, Karin se separó de él y sonriendo, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, le dijo:

—Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

Ahora sí, se fue.

¿?

**Releyéndolo me doy cuenta de que no es muy bueno. Pero si leyeron, ¡gracias! Nos vemos.**


End file.
